


A new purpose

by Songbiird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bound, Collar, Female Reader, Forced, Gender transformation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Impregnation, Multi, Non-Consensual Gender Transformation, Non-consensual Transformation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Reader-Insert, Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, forced impregnation, male reader - Freeform, what has become of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbiird/pseuds/Songbiird
Summary: You're forced to go through with a transformation you did not ask for by an alien, as well as the same alien having its way with your new body parts against your will.





	A new purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm supposed to say here, I guess this is just the kind of thing I write when I have nothing better going on.

The bright shine of the of the floodlights beamed down on you as you were strapped onto the operating table, your naked body pressed firmly against the cold steel as metal clasps locked your hands and legs tightly against the metal of the table. A collar of some sort were put around your throat clicking together as it tightly locked itself around you, making it hard for you too just breathe. The chain of the collar was then quickly jerked backwards, causing you to lose your already highly restricted breath and stretching your neck to an almost unnatural degree.

There was a creature overseeing everything as it all occurred, standing just barely out of view, your neck not being able to turn due to your restraint. The little you could see of it was that it wasn’t human, a slimy tentacle like arm reaching down its side as it seemingly held something in its other hand.

You were quickly interrupted in your inspection of the being as a pink light started flashing from the collar around your throat, the screen on it having blinked to life with settings and options that you couldn’t see. The figure began tapping away at the thing they were holding, the collar responding almost instantly to it, the blinking suddenly stopping now that a command had been given. A loading bar appeared in the same place where the interface had once been, glowing in the same pink shade as before. The transformation had begun.

A strange feeling began pulsing through your body, taking your mind away from the cold metal you laid on and the fact that you had been strapped to it against your will, naked for that matter, your entire body exposed for whoever-they-were’s viewing pleasure. Instead, you became trapped in an almost bliss-like experience, a feeling euphoria overwhelming your body as you laid there. Your breathing started to become irregular and you felt your nipples harden as well as their sensitivity increase as the feeling coursed through you.

“What… what is going o-on..?” You managed to breathe out, confused and scared over what was happening to you. To your surprise, the figure that had been watching you stepped forward, revealing themself to you. His skin had an almost slimy white look to it, like a dolphins, with two long arms just as slick as the rest of its body, three appendages serving as fingers at the end of them. his legs looked similar to his arms, only thicker and with a much more distinguished form. The head of the creature had the same slimy look to it, the back of it extending further than what a human skull would. He stared down at his tablet of some advanced sort, before actually looking back at you, his purple eyes making contact with yours.

“We are giving you what you have wished for.” He simply replied, turning back to his tablet nonchalantly, pressing against the surface of it again, although this time, it wasn’t the collar that responded, instead the entire table whirred to life, moving so that instead of lying on it you were now lightly leaning onto it as it moved itself upright, slightly slanted so that the hold on you wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

The pleasant feeling continued to spread, having almost completely taken you over as it only continued to grow in strength. Your nipples had only grow in sensitivity, begging for anything to pay them any kind of attention, but that wasn’t all. They had also began to grow in size, starting off as a small only a small bulge before growing into two large plump breasts. That wasn’t the only physical change you had noticed though, for you had also noticed a similar feeling at your crotch. Instead of feeling that your penis was growing in sensitivity, it felt like it was losing it along with having begun… retracting..? It continued to diminish, but as it did so you felt a numbing sensation at the base of it. As it disappeared two lips began to form where it had once been, their sensitivity even more of that than your newly grown tits. The smallest breeze against them sent shivers through your body as it continued to develop.

The sensation of the alien’s tongue traveling across your breast snapped you out of your train of thought, forcing a gasp out of you as it traveled upwards, reaching the tip of it where the nipple was before giving it a little flick from its tongue, sending a flood of pleasure through your body. Heavy moans escaped you as he continued to tease you, his arms massaging the side of your chest as his wet tongue with your breasts.

“I… ah… I did-didn’t wi-wish for thi-is…” You barely got out in between moans, the pleasure of his tongue on your body too much for you to handle. While he was having his way with your breasts, the newly created womb inside of you had just finished and was now ready to be impregnated. The collar around your throat started blinking to this, alerting the alien that you were now ready. Noticing this, they pulled away from you, leaving you there moaning heavily. Your arms and legs were released, dropping you to the cool floor of the room. The collar around your throat however remained in place, the chain connected to it now in the creatures grasp.

Looking up towards the alien, you were faced with his large cock hanging only a decimeter away from you, the flesh like member twitching in excitement as slimy liquid dripped down its head. There was an unavoidable musky smell emitting from it, causing a rush of lust to to jolt through your body. He placed one of his hands at your neck, encouraging you with small yanks on the chain to not only smell his length, but also taste it.

Feeling that you didn’t have a choice in the matter, you reluctantly opened your mouth as you leaned forward towards it, the cock guiding itself into your mouth. It tasted like the same musky smell it had reeked off, only much saltier. The surface of it was slick and slimy, having been coated in a layer of precum as you took it into your mouth. Reacting to the warm and wet comfort of your mouth, a low moan escaped the alien, and he began rocking his hips back and forth in small thrusting motions.

Your eyes shut instinctive as his pacing increased into heavy thrusts, his long member reaching further down your throat with each one. His heavy moans could be heard from above you as he facefucked you. As he continued, his thrusts became erratic, and with one last hard push he released inside if you, his cum flooding down your throat in large quantities, forcing you to swallow it down not to choke on it all. He continued the spray of his salty seed into your mouth, but your throat wasn’t able to keep up with all of his semen, the rest filling up your mouth and dripping down onto you, coating you in his cum. He pulled out of you, semen still being shot out of his cock in low recurring pulses, increasing the amount of cum that covered you.

“Oh, but we are. We are giving you _exactly_ what you wished for.” He said as he pushed you down onto the ground, locking your hands in place against the wall behind you with two shackles that had been conveniently placed there. He forced your legs apart to reveal your wet entrance begging for any kind of attention. And he gave it just that, running his slick fingers across it, sending waves of pleasure through your body.

Enjoying you squirming to his every touch, he did it again, and again, and again, heavy moans escaping your throat as he ran his fingers across your vagina’s lips, teasing the insides ever so slightly whenever he brushed over it. Having enough of the teasing he moved over you, letting his one again erect cock slide across your slit, coating your hole in his semen from the previous round.

You gasped heavily at the contact, knowing exactly what was going to happen but still holding on to the tiniest bit of hope that it maybe wouldn’t. Before he did anything more, he leaned up close to you, licking up the lactation that had begun to drip from your tits over the period. You moaned again as his tongue flicked over your nipple, but he drew away quickly to prepare for the main attraction.

“You wished for a purpose, and we are giving you aust that, a meaning to your life.” He stated, before forcefully thrusting into your pussy, causing you to let out a shriek in both pain and pleasure as he dug deep into your newly created insides. As he reached the end of his first push, he pulled out only to quickly penetrate your cunt again, to which you let out another shriek to. You hated it, You hated all of it, so why did you love so fucking much? With every thrust of his cock it just felt so good, his penis inside of you filling every corner as he plunged himself deeper into you with each go.

Euphoric moans echoed through the chamber as he fucked you, endless waves of pleasure pulsing through you at his ever thrust. As his cock massaged your pussy’s insides, an absolutely wonderful feeling was slowly starting to creep up on you, waiting impatiently for the time it could release itself.

He grabbed onto both your breasts, fondling them as his speed increased causing you to let out even more moans than before. You felt the pressure build up as his thrusting became even harder than before, pushing against the deepest parts of your inside, before penetrating you with one last hard thrust. You came at the immense pleasure that was running through you, coating his already slimy member in your orgasm.

You felt his warm seed shoot into you, filling up your already occupied insides in large amounts of semen. His cum traveled further into you, filling up your womb with the white liquid, the sperm quickly scrambling to fertilize you with his young.  Load after load of entered you to the point where you thought you would burst from the pressure of all of it.

He slowly began to pull out of you, the cum that filled your insides leaking out and covering your entire cunt in the sticky substance. His heavy breaths could be felt on your face as he leaned in close over you, letting his wet tongue brush over your throat. You let out an exhausted moan at the contact, your energy supply running low after your violent orgasm.

“What a fine toy you will turn out to be, bearing our children like you are meant to.” He whispered lustfully into your ear, shivers running through your entire body at the closeness of his voice. There was barely anything left of who you had previously been, now only a slutty doll for him to play around with whenever the he so wished. He moved over to your other ear, flicking his tongue over edge of it forcing another needy moan out of you.

“Why don’t we introduce you to the rest of our people?~”


End file.
